Buttered Toast
by SoapBoxDerby
Summary: I didn't really have a title for this . HariShigureAya fluffy loveEnjoy my fluffyness :D


Quick Notes: I don't own Fruits Basket. I do write for it a lot though…I'm thinking about writing for another anime/manga. I just have to find an idea…or a couple I like. Send me some suggestions? I'd appreciate it :D In the meantime, here, have some fluff -hands you fluff- Forgive typo's, errors, etc. -love-

Shigure slowly brought his toast up to his mouth and began to gingerly suck the butter out of it, like squeezing water out of a sponge. Ayame giggled and Hatori just stared back at him in disgust.

"You're supposed to eat the bread **with** the butter…That's what makes it **toast**." Hari muttered, averting his eyes back to the paper in his hand. Ayame giggled again and turned his gaze to Hatori, sighing.

He looked so handsome. He was in his vest and glasses with a cigarette poking out of his round lips. Shigure and Aya always liked Hari better in the mornings. It was before he could slip his jacket and lab coat on; before he was all serious Dr. Sohma. In the mornings he was just Hari. Not Dr. Sohma, or Mr. Hatori Sohma, just…Hari.

"Oh come on Hari, let him eat his butter. That's how he gets those sexy love-handles we enjoy so much." Aya said smiling. Shigure chuckled softly, returning his toast (sucked-dry) to his saucer.

"It gives you guys a little something to hold onto…" Shigure replied in a wistful tone. Ayame smiled over at him, but Hari just rolled his eyes.

"Are you saying I have atrocious grip, Gure-san?" Aya replied. He was giving Shigure one of his snake-charm gazes, which made Shigure blush a little before answering.

"Of course not Aya…No one can hold me in place like you can…" Shigure replied, smirking boyishly at his silver-haired companion.

They gave each other a thumbs up and shouted, "YES!" collapsing into giggle fits.

Hatori rolled his eyes again and kept looking at the clock. Thirty more minutes…He couldn't leave now. They'd never let him leave until he absolutely **had **to leave. Never mind that he hand a horrible tardy record on the days he and Aya came to visit Shigure; his job would have to suffer for their friendship, much like everything else. Hatori turned and stared at his two companions.

Ayame was talking non-stop about who-knows-what, and Shigure was pretending to look interested as he lazily looked Aya over. Hari couldn't escape these two…he never could. When they were children the two of them had latched onto Hari and haven't let go since. In Jr. High, he and Shigure attracted all sorts of girls (Aya attracted mostly boys) but none of them had a want to be with anyone but each other. When they got older, there was Kana…and after all that, here Hari was, back with these two. Hatori wondered if there was some sort of cosmic-red string that tied the three of them together. He'd have one for Shigure and Aya, and they'd have one for each other and him. Hatori took out his cigarette and blew out a steady stream of smoke, gazing down at his ring-finger. He couldn't see anything…but that didn't mean it wasn't there. He looked back up at his companions and found them staring back at him smiling.

"Musing over something Hari?" Shigure murmured. Ayame nodded and added,

"Tell us Tori, please…"

Hatori's face flushed slightly and he "hmphed" before getting up and throwing on his jacket.

"I was wondering when you two are going to let me go do my job…Unlike you two, I don't have the luxury of laziness." He replied. He checked the clock again; one more minute.

"Come on Aya…we've got to leave." He said, trying to sound impatient.

Ayame pouted a little and stood up. Shigure placed his hand atop Ayame's and laughed.

"Not so fast Hari. I knew you'd be watching the clock when you got here, so I took the liberty of setting that one ahead about…thirty minutes." Shigure took a watch out of his kimono and threw it to him. Hatori caught it and looked at it, his face twisting into a grimace.

"Now," Shigure began again, "I believe you were going to tell us what you were thinking about?"

"Yes Tori, please do!" Ayame cooed, sitting back down again.

Hatori sighed. He plopped back down in the chair, removing his jacket again.

"I was thinking about how I'm never going to get rid of you two…" He muttered. Shigure laughed and Ayame scowled at him.

"Really Hari…So rude.." He said softly. Shigure nodded.

"Don't act like you don't like us around, Hari." Shigure added smiling.

Hatori frowned, staring back and forth between the two. Ayame stared back at him, his eyes round. Shigure was merely smirking at him, his chin resting in his palm.

"I suppose I've gotten used to you two…" Hari mumbled. Ayame beamed and Shigure laughed again.

"That's the nicest thing you've ever said to us Hari!" Shigure laughed out. Ayame nodded eagerly and the two returned to talking. Hari returned to hiding behind his paper and smiled a little.

End Notes: Fluffy stories aren't really my forte…I'm better at using the words, "thrusting" "tight" "suckling" "wet" "hard" "moaned" and stuff like that….But when I do write fluff…I make sure to jumble it full of feelings :D

Read, you don't really have to review…this story's just fluffy and silly

Truly, SoapBoxDerby


End file.
